Hutch
Hutch jest kapitanem okrętu wojskowego. Opis Hutch jest rottweilerem . Nosi zieloną czapkę kapitana i wojskowy mundur . Wygląd Hutch ma brązowe oczy , oraz brązowe końcówki łap . Ma także dwie małe kropki nad jego oczami . Reszta futra jest czarna . Charakter Chłodny , poważny , odważny , zdysclyplinowany , lojalny , silny , nerwowy . Rodzina Jest nieznana . Relacje Chase - dobrze się dogadują , traktuje go jak swojego kapitana Everest - jego koleżanka Skye - tolerują się Rocky - nie lubią się Marshall - nie lubi go Zuma - nawet się lubią Tracker - nawet nawet Rubble - nie cierpi go Sweetie - jest w niej zakochany , a ona w nim , obecnie są parą Aurora - lubi ją często pływa z nią statkiem Amy - lubi ją Ana - kumpela na 102 Astro - dobrze się dogadują Amber - nie cierpi jej Ally - nawet się lubią Ares - nie za bardzo Briana - nie cierpi jej Brooklyn - nie lubią się Ben - bardzo się lubią Bobi - bardzo go szanuje Cezar - lubią się Clif - kumpel Coral - kumpela Delilah - lubią się Dylan - dogadują się Duke - jego przyjaciel Eco - nie lubią się Eryk - lubi go Gray - bardzo się lubią Harry - nawet go lubi Hopper - nawet nawet Hope - uważają siebie za Ok , lubią się Heks - lubią się Jerry - nie zna go Jeremi - nawet nawet Jessie - bardzo ją lubi oraz szanuje Kaiden - lubią się Kaito - nie lubią się Kasumi - jego przyjaciółka Księżniczka - nie zna jej Kajtek - nie cierpi go Kieł - dobrze się dogadują Lexi - nie zna jej Lucky - traktuje go jak młodszego brata Lucy Jord - bardzo dawno temu się w niej podkochiwał , teraz to minęło i są przyjaciółmi Lani - bardzo się lubią Malcolm - nienawidzi go Marco - nie zna go May - kumpela Maile - często kłóci się z nią Mufin - lubią się Nika - kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Oliana - świetnie się dogadują Obi - jego najlepszy kumpel Ombre - dobrze się dogadują Pietrek - jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Pat - no nawet nawet Rex - nie lubią się Rufus- no nie lubią się Rusty - nie cierpi go Sunset - nawet dobrze się dogadują Skipper - jego trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Stripe - lubi ją Stella - kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Savannah - jego znajoma Shira - nawet się lubią Shining - nawet nawet Sally - nie zna jej Sage - uwielbia pływać z Hutch ' em , Hutch lubi go Scott - nie lubi go , mimo , że Scott lubi jego Scotty - nawet się lubią Snowy - nawet nawet Tobi - nie zna go za dobrze Tofik - lubią się Ulien - bardzo ją lubi Volvo - są przyjaciółmi Victor - jego najlepszy przyjaciel Victoria - lubią się Viggo - nienawidzi go Valka - lubi ją Water - lubią się Youki - dogadują się Zack - nie lubią się Zoe - jego kumpela Strach *Sweetie może stać coś się złego *latanie myśliwcami i ponad świetlnymi jet - packami i pojazdami Nie lubi *Kociej Katastrofy 2 *opory i przeciwstawiania się mu *latania myśliwcem , od razu robi się mu niedobrze Lubi *spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i resztą lubianych przez niego piesków *spędzać czas ze Sweetie *się popisywać *być w centrum uwagi Ciekawostki #On i Sweetie to para #Kiedy leci myśliwcem robi się mu niedobrze #Kiedyś wygrał w zawodach na dobrego kapitana okrętu wojskowego #Zwiedził Malediwy #Kiedyś , gdy pieski dowiedziały się , że kocha Sweetie były na niego złe , przez tydzień , ale później wybaczyły mu i zapomniały , ponieważ ,, Serce nie sługa'' Cytaty *Do szeregu zbiórka ! Szczeniaki z podwórka ! - gdy wyrusza na misje *Nie jestem zdrajcą !! - kiedy pieski dowiedziały się , że jest zakochany w Sweetie *Serce nie sługa ! - chwilę przed tym jak pieski mu wybaczyły *Gulp ! AMY ZWOLNIJ !! ,, ''Nie dobrze mi , ale już tego nie mówię '' ''- kiedy jest w myśliwcu Amy '' *CO !? TO NIEMOŻLIWE ! - kiedy staje się psyrenką *TAK ! GOTOWY ! JUŻ TAM LECĘ ! - kiedy ma strój do latania *Melduje się do akcji ! - Mission Paw *Gotowy do wody - Sea Patrol Pojazd '''Regularny lub na misje - '''Jest szara łódź podwodna . Czasami jest to mini łódź , gdy jedzie na misję . Lub okręt wojskowy '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zgniło zielony czołg , który może pływać , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to zgniło - zielony statek ze wstawkami moro , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to zgniło zielono - biały statek kosmiczny ze wstawkami moro Odznaka Jest to łódź podwodna , która jest wynurzona na powierzchnię , oceanu . Hobby #Pływanie #Latanie jet-packiem #Bieganie #Koszykówka #Piłka plażowa #Piłka wodna #Hop Hop Boogie Galeria Hutch'a Hutch.jpg Feeling Sick Hutch and Amy by Chye Marevest Forever.png|Hutch, który mało co nie zwymiotuje Hutch and Briana in real.png|Hutch i Briana w realu Mission Paw Gray Hutch Skipper and Aurora in real.png|Hutch , Gray , Skipper i Aurora w relau , w strojach Mission Paw Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Hutch , Savannah , Gray i Skipper na urodzinach Victorii Air_Rescue_Hutch.png|Hutch w stroju do latania Hutch and Briana siting outside.png|Hutch i Briana siedący wokół ogniska w realu Hutch's_fury_to_Rusty_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png Biografia Hutch od urodzenia wychowywał się w wojsku . Miał swojego pana . Często chronił odział . Lecz pewnego dnia świat Hutch'a się runął . Przechodzili przez front . Co chwila świstała im kula nad uchem . Nagle Hutch dostał w jego łapę rykoszetem . Do tej bory ma tam bliznę . Jego pan już chciał do niego doczołgać się , ale musiał przejść szybko koło ternu gdzie nie ma wysokich kamieni . I WTEDY stało się .... . Dostał .. Hutch widział jak jego pan upada na ziemię . Skomlnął . Zaczął wyć stracił jego pana ! Nagle coś w nim pękło . Wyskoczył zza kamieni i zaczął gryźć wrogi oddział . Uciekli . Biedny Hutch nie miał sił , silne ciało upadło na ziemię . Gdy się obudził , zastał pieski . Był zdziwiony , ale polubił tą gromadkę . Wkrótce został kapitanem okrętu wojskowego , a zarazem członkiem PP . Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Mike Joseph wersja polska - Marian Dziędziel Strój Jest to zielony mundur wojskowy , z zieloną czapką . Gdy jest na wodzie ma ten sam mundur , tylko , że ma białą czapkę kapitana . Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest w nim mapa , mórz i oceanów , krótkofalówka i pistolet . '''Mission Paw - '''krótkofalówka , pistolet , paralizator , mapy , gogle termowizyjne , sprzęt do nurkowania '''Sea Patrol - '''zgniło zielony plecak , z hiper napędem , może pływać 9000 km / h '''Air Pup - '''są to zgniło zielone skrzydła , mogą one nurkować w wodzie , mogą one szybować '''Space pup - '''jest to butla z tlenem , skrzydła , lina Mission Paw Hutch nosi zgniło zielono - czarny kask . Oraz zgniło zielono - czarny strój . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rotwelliery Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Kapitan Kategoria:Kapitani Kategoria:Kapitan okrętu wojskowego Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Piesek